USS Excalibur (NCC-26517)
The [[USS Excalibur|'USS ''Excalibur]] (NCC-26517)' was a Federation [[Ambassador class|''Ambassador class]] starship in service in the 24th century. Ship's History: 2333 to 2373 2333 In 2333, the Excalibur was under the command of Captain Shastakovich and was part of the task force organized to fight an unknown vessel attacking Federation vessels. (''STA'' novel: Enigma) 2367 The vessel was captained for several years by Captain Morgen, the hereditary ruler of the planet Daa'V, until Morgen returned home in early 2367 to assume the planetary throne after the death of his father. (TNG novel: Reunion) 2368 In early 2368, while the vessel was inbetween 'official' captains, Commander William T. Riker briefly commanded the ship during the brief Klingon Civil War. Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge served as Riker's first officer. (TNG episode: "Redemption, Part II") Following the war, command of the Excalibur was given to Captain Morgan Korsmo, following the destruction of his previous vessel, the [[USS Chekov (Excelsior class)|USS Chekov]], by the Borg in late 2367. Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Shelby, following Korsmo from the Chekov, was assigned to the Excalibur as first officer. (TNG novel: Vendetta; NF short story: "Pain Management") :The computer game ''Starship Creator: Warp depicts Korsmo in command of the Excalibur as early as 2362. This would seem to be a contradiction with Korsmo's command of the Chekov, unless he commanded the Chekov in between two separate assignments to the Excalibur.'' 2369 In 2369, the Excalibur stopped at Starbase Deep Space 9 before embarking on a diplomatic mission to Vigan Delta V. Later that year, the Excalibur encountered Borg Cube 45208 and a number of Excalibur personnel were assimilated, including Lieutenant Marika Willkarah, who had served on Excalibur for just over a year. (VOY short story: "Brief Candle"; DS9 YA novel: Stowaways, NF short story: "Making a Difference") 2371 In 2371, the Excalibur went to Lintar IV to rescue Worf, William T. Riker, Deanna Troi, and Alexander Rozhenko from the Romulan Sela, who was holding them prisoner. (TNG novel: Imzadi II) Later that year, the Excalibur went to Argelius II to pick up Burgoyne 172, the ship's new assistant Chief Engineer. (NF short story: "Through the Looking Glass") 2373 On stardate 50391.5, Captain Korsmo was killed during the Battle of Sector 001 against the Borg. His last order to Commander Shelby was to see to the safety of all hands. (NF short story: "Making a Difference") 2373 (New Frontier) Following the vessel's refit, command of the Excalibur was given to Captain Mackenzie Calhoun, who was assigned to offer assistance and humanitarian aid to the residents of Sector 221-G, the former Thallonian Empire. (NF novels: House of Cards and Into the Void) Soon after beginning her mission, the Excalibur answered a distress call from the freighter Cambon and assisted in repairs. This eventually led to the Excalibur being at the forefront of a hostage situation on the Nelkarite homeworld when a Nelkarite leader was willing to let the hostages and thousands of her own people die if the Federation did not meet her demands. (NF novel: The Two-Front War) The Excalibur went to meet with members of crew that had responded to a distress call from the freighter Kayven Ryin. Upon arrival, debris of the Kayvin Ryin and the shuttlecraft USS Marquand was found. The Excalibur followed an ion trail to the planet Thallon, where the vessel rescued a thousand Thallonians before the planet was destroyed by the hatching of the Great Bird of the Galaxy. (NF novel: End Game) 2374 The Excalibur traveled to Zondar, where Calhoun was seen as the planet's foretold savior. The Excalibur defended Zondar from the approach of the Redeemers, a race of religious extremists who believed in the conversion of planetary populations to the worship of their God, Xant, or, failing conversion, death to the world's population. (NF novel: Martyr) The Excalibur stayed at Zondar for a time so that Lieutenant Soleta could perform some archeological research. The Excalibur soon received orders to travel to Momidium and retrieve Lieutenant Robin Lefler's mother, Morgan Primus, who had been imprisoned there for five years for trespassing. The Excalibur next went to the planet Ahmista, where the crew had an encounter with the powerful beings known as the Prometheans, whose weaponry, in the hands of the insane Tarella Lee, was used to annihilate Ahmista's native population. The Excalibur soon met with the [[USS Seidman|USS Seidman]] to transfer the casualties. (NF novel: Fire on High) The Excalibur stayed on assignment in Sector 221-G during the opening days of the Dominion War. In mid-2374, the Excalibur attempted a time-traveling "slingshot" maneuver, and found themselves 18 months past their starting date. (NF novel: Once Burned, NF short story: "Stone Cold Truths", NF comic: "Double Time") :The computer game Star Trek: Bridge Commander portrays Captain William Morrison as being in command of the ''Excalibur in 2374. This is in complete contradiction with the New Frontier series. 2375-2376 The Excalibur emerged from her time-traveling adventure in late 2375, in the closing days of the Dominion War. (NF short story: "Stone Cold Truths") Soon after the end of the war, Excalibur saved the survivors of the [[USS Independence (Ambassador class)|USS Independence]], including passenger William T. Riker, from an attack by a trio of Romulan warbirds. The Excalibur warped to Deep Space 4, where Admiral Alynna Nechayev placed Riker in temporary command of the Excalibur, while Calhoun went on special assignment. The Excalibur went to Narobi II to investigate reports of Romulans working with the Narobians. Once there, the Excalibur was disabled by a Narobian virus and the Romulans boarded the ship, but the Excalibur crew was able to retake the vessel. The Excalibur then went to General Gerrid Thul's Dyson Sphere and was able to rescue Captain Calhoun and Captain Jean-Luc Picard, where they were both on undercover assignments. (TNG novel: Double or Nothing) In late 2375, the Excalibur sent the shuttlecraft Marquand II to the planet Montos on a diplomatic mission, where the away team encountered Kalinda, the missing sister of Ambassador Si Cwan, and Captain Calhoun's son, Xyon, who was in command of the small vessel, the Lyla. The Excalibur tracked the Marquand and the Lyla to The Quiet Place and rescued her wayward crew members from the Dogs of War and the Redeemers. (NF novel: The Quiet Place) Soon after, the Excalibur went to the planet Fennar to stop a Redeemer attack on the planet. Captain Calhoun reluctantly decided to help the Redeemers stop the Black Mass, a voracious entity that consumed entire solar systems and was heading directly for the Redeemer homeworld. Soon after, the Excalibur engaged the Black Mass, but was overwhelmed and had to retreat. The Excalibur and the Lyla lured the Black Mass into a black hole, which destroyed most of the insatiable entity. Soon afterwards, the Excalibur was destroyed by a Narobian virus that was planted in the ship's computer during the Double Helix crisis. Captain Calhoun was presumed to be killed in the explosion. (NF novel: Dark Allies) Crew Manifest Command Division *Commanding Officer: **Captain Shastakovich (2333) **Captain Morgan Korsmo (2362-?) **Captain Morgen (?-2367) **Captain Morgan Korsmo (2368-2373), KIA **Captain Mackenzie Calhoun (2373-2376) **Captain William Morrison (2374) **Commander William T. Riker (briefly in early 2368 and'2376) *First Officer: **Commander Geordi La Forge (briefly in 2368) **Commander Elizabeth Shelby (2368-2376) *Executive Officer: **Commander Katerina Mueller *Conn Officer: **Lieutenant T'Shanik (?-2373) **Lieutenant Mark McHenry (2373-2376) **Lieutenant Mick Gold (Gamma Shift) (2373-2376) Operations Division Engineering *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2368-2373) **Lieutenant Commander Burgoyne 172 (2373-2376) *Engineering Staff: **Lieutenant Craig Mitchell (Second in Command) **Lieutenant Marika Willkarah **Ensign Ronni Beth **Ensign Mark Christiano **Ensign Yates **Engineer's Mate Torelli **Crewman Ramirez **Crewman Howard *Transporter Chief: Polly Watson *Shuttlebay Officer: Lieutenant (jg) Michael Houle Security *Tactical Officer/Chief of Security: **Lieutenant Lowe (c. 2369) **Lieutenant Martins (?-2373) **Lieutenant Zak Kebron (2373-2376) **Ensign Janos (Gamma Shift) (2373-2376) *Security Staff **Boyajian **Meyer **Hecht (2373),KIA **Scannel (2373), discharged Operations *Operations Officer: **Kothari (rank unspecified)(?-2373) **Lieutenant Robin Lefler **Lieutenant Romeo Takahashi (Gamma Shift) Science and Medicine *Science officer: Lieutenant Soleta (2373-2376) *Chief medical officer: Commander Selar, MD (2373-2376) *Medical Staff **Dr. Maxwell **Dr. Karen Kurdziel Civilians *"Ambassador" Si Cwan (2373-2376) *Morgan Primus (2374-2376) *Xyon of Calhoun (2376) *Kalinda (2376) Appearances and References (Other Than NF) *''Enigma'' (STA novel) *''Starship Creator: Warp'' (computer game) *''Reunion'' (TNG novel) *''Vendetta'' (TNG novel) *"Redemption" (TNG episode) *''Stowaways'' (''DS9'' Young Adult novel) *''Imzadi II'' (TNG novel) *"Brief Candle" (VOY short story) *"Survival" (VOY episode) *''The Brave and the Bold Book 2'' (ST novel) *''Star Trek: Bridge Commander'' (computer game) *''Gateways Doors Into Chaos'' (TNG novel) *''A Time to Heal'' (TNG novel) *''A Time for War, A Time for Peace'' (TNG novel) NF Novels post-Dark Allies that Mentioned the Excalibur *''Excalibur: Requiem'' (NF novel) *''Excalibur: Renaissance'' (NF novel) *''Excalibur: Restoration'' (NF novel) *''Being Human'' (NF novel) Connections * Excalibur (NCC-26517), USS Excalibur (NCC-26517), USS